Recently, use of a surveillance camera in transportation means increases. For example, use of a surveillance camera in a commuter bus and public transportation is common. As employment of a surveillance camera as security means in transportation means increases, an issue of managing video recorded through the surveillance camera emerges.
Video may be recorded in a storage such as a network video recorder (NVR) and a digital video recorder (DVR) installed in transportation means. When transportation means comes back to a garage, video may be manually stored by using a separable hard drive or remotely stored by using a wireless network. These methods are suitable for transportation means coming back to a garage in time.
In contrast, when transportation means moves and does not come back to a garage before video recorded in the storage is stored in a different storage, the video recorded in the storage may be lost.